It is common in the construction industry for users to bring their power tools to the work site. Thus, the users require a work surface at the work site to support the power tools for use. Preferably the work surface is at a certain height so that the user can comfortably use the power tool. In addition, the work surface should also be sufficiently portable to be easily moved around a work site.
In the past, users have disposed their power tools on sheets of wood which are in turn supported by two or more sawhorses. This arrangement, however, lacks the strength and stability for efficient operation, as well as being difficult to set up and move around the work site.
Portable work benches, such as the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,658,966, 7,048,021, and 7,481,254, and US Patent Publication No. 2008/0196632, which are all hereby incorporated by reference, have proposed different foldable work benches that can be transported to different jobsites. However, these work benches require the user to either lift the power tool to dispose it on the work bench, or lift the power tool disposed on the work bench in order to set up the work bench in the operating position.